Suit & Tie
by PhanJovie
Summary: Dan and Phil leave a boring suit-and-tie kind of party in search of fun when a wild night full of feels and sexytimes ensues. Rated M for a reason so if you don't like it you don't have to put a ring on it :P


**Warning: This story contains smut and is rated M. If that's not your thing, I suggest you find another one :)**

I glanced across the room at Phil, who was smiling awkwardly at the girl who was yakking away in front of him. As much as I wanted to believe he was enjoying himself, he seemed more like he wanted to just leave and go home. I don't blame him - I practically dragged him to this party. It's not really a kind of party that we normally go to. It was a more formal kind of party, a suit and tie event if you will. I was invited by an old school friend of mine and I decided to take Phil along with me as well. I sipped at the wine I was holding; it was growing lukewarm by now. I did feel bad for making Phil come along with me. Despite my friend's urging to stay, not to mention that I was not nearly as drunk as I wanted to be, I decided that I wanted Phil to feel comfortable so we would go home.

I walked over to him. He looked really sharp in his suit. It was just plain black with a white shirt and a skinny tie. It was almost exactly the same as what I was wearing. We didn't plan that, we are just so alike that we end up in sync more often than not.

"Hey Dan," he chirped. He turned to the girl standing with him.

"Excuse me for a minute." He said. She smiled. He pulled me by the arm through the room to an empty area where nobody would hear us.

"Can we _please_ ditch this place?" He begged.

"Yeah, that's why I came to get you." I said.

He smiled. "Good, because I am so out of here."

We started out the door when my friend followed me.

"Hey Dan, why are you leaving so early?" He asked.

"Uh, Phil isn't feeling well. We better head home, he might be getting a cold." I said quickly.

Phil coughed. "Yep, that's one bad cold alright," he said, mocking my lame excuse.

My friend scratched his head. "Uh, okay then. Well it was nice seeing ya."

The black London night was cold and we walked home to our flat as quick as we could. These suits weren't exactly built for dealing with the cold. I pulled a bottle out of my pocket.

"Brought a little something. Want some?" I asked Phil, grinning.

"Where'd you get that?" He asked.

"You could call it a party favor." I said.

"Dan..." He said, shaking his head.

"You sure you don't want any?" I asked him.

"No..." He laughed.

"Suit yourself." I said, tipping the bottle over and downing all of its contents. He shook his head at me again as we walked home.

When we finally arrived home, I stumbled through the door, looking quite plastered. Phil helped me in and plopped me on the sofa.

"Great party, huh?" I slurred.

"No, not really." Phil replied.

"Well then, why not have our own?" I said.

Phil looked at me for a minute then laughed. He walked into the kitchen and I followed him.

"You should probably get some water," he suggested.

"You look really smart in that suit..." I said, tripping over my words.

"Go home Dan, you're drunk." He laughed.

"I am home, Philip..." I replied.

"Say, do you want to dance?" I mumbled, pulling him by the arm out into the living room.

"What the hell, Dan?" He said, embarrassed by my drunken behaviour.

"Oh come on Phil... You know you want to." I said seductively.

"Dan, I think you need to go to bed." He replied.

"Does this change your mind any?" I said, pulling him close to me. I brought our faces together and paused slightly to watch his reaction. He was surprised, but he didn't budge. Finally I leaned in all the way and our lips came into contact. Oh, I've been wanting to do this for such a long time! To my surprise, he actually kissed back. He wrapped his arms around me and we stood there for a minute enjoying the intimacy. He pulled away.

"Are you having fun now?" I mumbled.

"I'm sorry Dan..." He said, standing up to leave.

"What's wrong?" I called after him.

"I can't do this!" He yelled back.

"Why not?"

"Because I can't do this to you, Dan! You're obviously under the influence and I don't want to take advantage of you. You might not remember it in the morning but I will. You do not know how much this means to me..." he said, trailing off on his last words.

"What do you mean?" I asked him. I was curious now.

"I'll only tell you because you won't remember tomorrow." He said, squinting his eyes.

"Ok..."

"I love you Dan. I've been hiding it and I've been holding it in. I love you. It feels nice to be able to say that but I know that you don't have full mental capacity and you'll forget anyway, so just don't make it too big of a deal." He said.

"You love me?" I whispered.

He looked at me and nodded. I brushed the hair out of his face and kissed him again. He started to pull away again.

"Why don't you want this if you love me?" I asked with a hint of hurt in my voice.

"Because I want the real Dan to share my love with. Not the drunk Dan just to knock about with." He said softly, looking down.

"Would you do it with me if I wasn't drunk and stuff?" I slurred.

It took him a while to respond. "Yes. Yes I would." He finally said.

"Well then, why don't we?" I said, suddenly sitting up and correcting my slurry speech.

He at first had a look of confusion on his face, then shock. I grinned.

"But I thought you..." He stammered.

"It was water." I smirked, holding up the bottle I drank earlier.

I thought he would laugh, but instead he had tears in his eyes.

"Why would you trick me?! Why?!" He said.

My heart sank slightly at the sight of him. Now I did feel bad for tricking him. I came over and gave him a hug.

"Because one night," I explained, "when I came home totally smashed, I remember you helping me into bed and kissing me goodnight. Just before I fell asleep, the only thing I remember from that night was you saying 'I love you'. That stuck with me this whole time. I wanted to find out if you were serious. I thought maybe if I pretended to be drunk again I could get you to tell me more... I didn't want to embarrass you by being outright with it."

His tears fell as he looked straight into my eyes while I talked.

"Are you serious?" He said softly.

I nodded.

"Do you want me to leave you alone for a little while?" I asked, starting to walk away. His answer surprised me.

"Oh, hell no." He said, grabbing my tie and pulling me close to him, crashing his lips into mine. His kiss was much more passionate this time. I even detected a hint of lust. He had his fingers running through my hair, and I decided to get a little bolder and slip my tongue into his mouth. He happily parted his lips and let me in, pushing his tongue roughly against mine. He slid his jacket off and reached up to pull mine off as well. This felt amazing. Ever since Phil told me he loved me that one night, I couldn't stop thinking about him. I knew right then that I wanted him. I was really enjoying the fact that Phil loved me. But I don't have much time to keep thinking about it, because things are starting to get interesting!

Phil pushed me onto the couch and fell on top of me, straddling my hips and pressing his lips against mine. I couldn't control the urge to buck my hips into his as we made out on the couch - I was feeling quite a bit of "pressure" from this tight suit and I knew it wouldn't stay in there for long. Phil undid my tie and slowly started unbuttoning my shirt, running his hands along my bare chest. I moaned from under his lips, his touch surprised me... but it drove me wild. I reached up and quickly pulled all the buttons apart on his shirt and threw it off of him. He moved from my lips down my neck, sucking and biting gently at the skin. I hate people touching my neck, but he just turned me on even more. He ran his lips down my chest and stopped at the button of my pants. There was an obvious bulge, and a smile crossed his face. He slowly and teasingly rolled my pants off and dropped them on the floor, leaving me in just my boxers. I was so hard by now that I was making a pretty big tent under there. He kissed me again and started to pull them off but stopped.

He stood up and whipped off his belt, letting his pants drop to the floor. My god, he looked absolutely incredible. His body was much better shaped than mine, and I could see the clear outline of his member pressing against the fabric of his underwear.

"God, Phil, you look so hot..." I muttered.

He took my arms and pinned them down above my head, kissing me and grinding his hips into mine. His bare skin felt amazing when he touched me. Suddenly I couldn't take it anymore - I _had_ to have him inside of me.

"Phil..." I gasped as he groped my member through my boxers.

"You need something?" He asked teasingly.

"Ah, fuck..." I muttered. If he doesn't stop I might explode before we even get to finish.

"If that's what you want, why didn't you just ask?" He smiled lustfully.

He flung my boxers off and my member sprang free. It twitched and pulsed and was already leaking. I wasn't going to last long. He lowered his head, gently toying the tip with his tongue. He ran his thumb along my shaft which made me shiver in excitement. He noticed and smiled again, this time slowly taking my entire length in his mouth. I gasped at the sudden warmth and bucked my hips forward. He gagged a little bit but quickly got used to it. He ran his magical tongue all along me. Pressure built in my lower abdomen and I knew this was it.

"Fuck, Phil, I'm gonna come!" I said, gripping the couch tightly.

He pulled his mouth off just long enough to speak. "Do it." He growled in a sexy voice, almost daring me to. He teasingly rolled his tongue all along my rigid hard member and once again took it all in. The excitement was just too much for me.

"Ph-Ph-Phil!" I moaned. This just encouraged him to keep going. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Shit!" I screamed as I thrust forward, exploding in his mouth. I saw him gulp as he swallowed.

"Oh... oh my god Phil..." I panted.

"Now it's my turn." He breathed.

He pulled off his boxers and flung them across the room, his own massive member springing free. He was a lot bigger than I had imagined. He lubed himself up and positioned the tip at my entrance. My own member began to twitch back to life in anticipation.

"You ready?" He purred.

"Go" I moaned.

Slowly he pushed all the way in. I groaned - he was huge and I was pretty tight. He got almost all the way in and stopped, then he pulled out. Suddenly he thrust hard all the way in, his thighs slamming against me. I yelped in pain.

"Sorry, is it too much?" He asked, concerned.

"No...fuck, just keep going!" I moaned.

He continued pushing back and forth, going slow to let me get used to the feeling of him being inside of me. He started to work up pace, and I began to jack myself as I was already fully hard again. He slammed harder and harder, going deeper and deeper, until suddenly he hit the spot.

"Fuck! Right there!" I screamed. He moaned loudly.

"I think I'm gonna come!" he yelled.

"Just keep going!" I moaned. Our moans were becoming louder and louder and we were practically yelling when he spoke. Suddenly Phil screamed my name as loud as he could and thrust forward, slamming into me. He kept his position as he came, quickly filling me with his warm load. It was all too much for me again and I arched my back, letting out a loud moan along with my load, splashing it all over mine and Phil's chests.

We both laid there panting. Phil finally pulled out of me and collapsed on top of me, burying my lips with his. We parted quickly because we were both out of breath.

"Fuck, Dan, that was amazing." He breathed.

"You said it, Phil."

"You're so tight..." he said, grinning.

"So Phil, what does this make us then?" I asked him. He looked at me with his blue eyes shining.

"I wouldn't mind being your boyfriend." He said with a slight smile.

"If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go..." I mumbled.

"Oh my god, did you seriously just...?" he said.

I laughed. "Yes, now kill me please."

We both laughed. It was really late now, but before going to bed we decided it would be a good idea to jump in the shower and clean off this sticky mess we found ourselves covered in. When we finished, I climbed into bed and Phil followed me, snuggling in next to me.

"I love you Dan." He said, smiling.

"I love you too, Phil."

Just before we fell asleep, I leaned over and kissed him gently on the forehead.

"You know Phil, we should do that again sometime. You look really good in a suit and tie."

* * *

**I'm back again! (it's connor) Jovie wasn't sure if he wanted a smut scene in Dangerously In Love yet so I put it in this story instead. He says I have a "wonderfully dirty mind"... thanks :/ I hope you guys enjoyed it, and thanks for your reviews on my last story, The One That Got Away :D See you soon!**


End file.
